


Misfire!

by Neferit



Series: Lurker!Bones [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, community: buckleup_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones decides to comment - and misfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire!

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing the buckleup_meme and there was misplaced comment, making faces at me:
> 
> _Great fic! Great twists!_
> 
> And my inner Lurker!Bones just couldn't resist.

 

Leonard had been reading through the bookmarked communities on his LJ when he finally found THE PERFECT FICS. Yup, all in capital letters, because those fics were so awesome it wouldn't be right for them to be without the caps. The plot! The idea! The _twists_!  
  
He immediately logged into his account, _LeonardoDeBones_ , so he could leave a proper feedback for the story he so enormously enjoyed. "Great fic! Great twist!" he wrote and hit Post Comment.  
  
And then he just head-desked, when his comment was responded with "poor misplaced comment, where is your home? Have a cookie!"  
  
He hated the fact that no matter how lonely the comment was, the cookies weren't real.


End file.
